This invention is concerned with display devices of the portable type which are used, for example, to display information at trade shows or conventions. Display devices as may be used at trade shows or conventions are of two principal types, these being the large bulky type and the portable type. This invention is concerned with the portable type of display device. The portable display devices have become very popular in recent years for utilization at regional trade shows and conventions. These portable display devices, when assembled, present a nice impression and have a very high display sur-face-to-weight ratio. Further, these portable display devices are advantageous in that they can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled without tools by one person. In contrast, the large bulky display devices as mentioned above are very heavy and hence have a low display surface-to-weight ratio. Further, these display devices can be assembled and disassembled only with great difficulty by extra workman at great expense.
The subject invention is useful in connection with portable display devices wherein a plurality of display panels are attached to channels which in turn function as supporting means. It is often desirable to connect more than one display device in angular relationship with each other. It is in this area where the subject invention is useful.
Display devices of the type which are useful in connection with this invention are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,807.
The connector system of this invention is also useful in holding component parts of a display device in fixed relationship with each other. For example, this invention can be used to position header panels in fixed relationship with a display device.